One of the more common high-performance computer communication network standards is InfiniBand (abbreviated IB). Infiniband features high throughput and low latency, and is used for data interconnect both among and within computers, as well as between servers and storage systems. The Infiniband protocol is specified by the Infiniband Trade Association, for example in “Infiniband Architecture Specification Volume 1,” Release 1.3, March 2015, which is incorporated herein by reference. Section 9.7 of this specification defines the Infiniband Reliable Service, including an ACK/NAK protocol that supports a Receiver Not Ready NAK (RNR NAK) response.